Hiei's High School Troubles
by WereKitsune
Summary: When a new case forces Hiei to attend Kurama's school how will the fire demon survive all of Kurama's hardcore classes with a demon lurking somewhere?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

-

Chapter 1

Koenma sat at his desk stamping papers when Botan rushed through the door.

"Botan I was expecting you." He handed the brightly dressed ferry girl a slip of paper with a picture and description of a demon criminal. Botan looked over the paper carefully then looked back at the toddler.

"Sir, according to this the demon is hiding out around Meiou school, isn't that where Kurama goes?"

Koenma nodded, "If our sources are correct he is impersonating someone working there. This could prove to be a dangerous situation so Kurama has been told to play it as calm as possible. Obviously that will be no trouble for him but I can't help wonder. Why did the demon choose Kurama's school when he could have gone to Yusuke's and taken more Spirit Detectives out?"

"Perhaps he has a motive other than going after the Spirit Detectives?"

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't doubt that Kurama can take care of himself but if things get out of hand he might need some help."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked. Koenma sighed,

"He won't take this too well..." He then began to fill out papers and sent Botan back to the Human World.

At Yusuke's house everyone had gathered to hear Botan's news, Hiei was sitting by the open window. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Now as I've said there is a demon around Kurama's school. Koenma feels there is more going on then we think so as a precaution he says someone else must join Kurama." Everyone looked at her,

"You mean one of us is going to have to transfer to Kurama's school?" Yusuke asked.

"No, that would be way to suspicious. Someone who doesn't already attend school has to go." Everyone looked at Hiei who growled, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh raucously

"You mean Hiei's gonna have to go to school, like a human!"

"No way in hell will I attend a human school for any price." Hiei snarled.

"Sorry Hiei but either you do this or Koenma will have to punish you."Botan said, looking at him evilly,

"What the hell will that little child going to do I don't?" Hiei barked. Botan made a cat face,

"You wouldn't want a certain ice maiden to know a certain secret would you, Hiei?"

Yusuke laughed and Hiei gulped.

"Oooh! Does Hiei have a secret! What is it shorty do you wet the bed?" Hiei punched Kuwabara in the head and knocked him out.

"So you understand then?" Botan began to pull papers from her kimono and a pink Meiou uniform appeared, fit for Hiei.

"You'll be put in as an exchange student Hiro Jaganashi. We'll make it so that you get all of Kurama's classes. Advanced Algebra, Geometry, Advanced Biology, Advanced Ancient Civilizations, Advanced Literature etc." Botan read off Hiei's new class schedule and Hiei growled, "I don't know anything about that human stuff."

"Hiei you're in for it! I'm not even in advanced classes and I can barley keep up."

"I'll will not use that name!" Hiei spat.

"But you're name will show that you're a Spirit Detective!" Botan pointed out.

"Hn, I'm not afraid of some demon nobody." He looked through the pink uniform and cringed,

"You'll get used to it, eventually." Kurama said noticing the demon's displeasure.

"Fine, I'll make the necessary arrangements. You'll start school tomorrow!" She hoped on her oar and flew off.

Hiei left with Kurama,

"Hiei, I'll meet you at the school gates around 7:00 to give you a bit of school knowledge." The fox grinned and left Hiei alone. Hiei used every single cursing word know to man as he darted off into a forest, preparing for the nightmare ahead of him.

'Period 1, Advanced Algebra'

It was 7 in the morning and Kurama leaned against the school gate. Hiei jumped from a tree, wearing his pink uniform and looking very hilarious. Kurama stifled his laughter and Hiei gave him a angry look.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING FOX!" He snarled. Kurama walked him in,

"As you know I'm Shuichi here so that's what you should call me." A school girl walked up to Kurama and Hiei,

"Oh, Shuichi who's you're friend?" She asked politely. Kurama nudged Hiei's elbow, _"Introduce your self!"_Kurama said through mind telepathy.

"Hn, Hiei Jaganashi." He said coldly to the human. The girl stepped back,

"N-nice to meet you, bye Shuichi!" She ran off.

"Stupid mortals." Hiei scoffed.

"Hiei you can't act like that in school! You have to try and be polite." Hiei glared at Kurama who sighed,

"Come on, let me show you around." Kurama showed Hiei the track, pool and classrooms when the bell rang and they headed off to Advanced Algebra.

"Kur- Shuichi what is 'Algebra'?" Hiei asked, taking a seat at the back next to Kurama.

"It's math basically." He replied, taking out his homework. Hiei's jaw dropped when he saw the immense number of calculations on the paper, he didn't understand any of it.

'_WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!'_ Hiei screamed in his mind. The teacher began to collect the homework,

"Hello, Mr. Jaganashi, correct? You can do a this assignment tonight because you're a new student. I'm sure Shuichi would be more than happy to help you." Hiei slid back in his chair.

"Let's start with a very easy question." The teacher said, "Mr. Jaganashi, what number is 21 of 200?" Hiei gulped, he hadn't even been able to catch the question. _" 42."_Kurama told him. "42." Hiei said confidently. "It seems the new student is correct!" The teacher said happily. The rest of the questions were much, much harder so Hiei was glad he was never called on again.

In the hall Hiei went up to Kurama at his locker. "I didn't feel any demonic presence in there, but that teacher." Hiei paused, remembering how the teacher had thrown out questions like a maniac,

"You're right, but let's keep our eyes open. Next period is Advanced Literature."

-

So what did you think? I know it was boring but it's just getting started. Please read and review, humor is hard!


	2. Literature and History

Yay reviews! I will do my best to make this story better, thank you very much! As I said I don't own Yu Yu or anything else mentioned in this chapter!

-

Advanced Literature

Kurama and Hiei made their way down to second period, trying to pick up any sign of a demonic aura as they went.

"_The demon must be masking his energy, that's why we can't pick up on him." _ Kurama said to Hiei using telepathy.

"_Damn coward. He knows we're here then, that puts us at a disadvantage." _The two communicated mentally as they took their seats, once again at the back.

"_Kurama, what is this class about?" _Hiei saw the teacher dust off a book on the shelf then flick through it, and through, and through it. _"It looks stupid, flicking through books. What good is that?"_

"_It's reading comprehension, you'll see." _Hiei did not like the look of the teacher as he stopped on a page and took a breath.

"_Prepare yourself Hiei."_

The teacher instantly began quoting some of Shakespeare's finest work,

"Mr. Jaganashi, what play features two lovers in a family battle based in the Middle Ages?"

"Why does everyone always ask me the questions?" Hiei replied, Kurama groaned.

"Because this is a _classroom_, Mr. Jaganashi, that's what happens. Now, what is the answer?"

"_Romeo and Juliet!" _Kurama told him quickly, hoping Hiei would behave. Hiei didn't, because he didn't like this teacher who acted so superior,

"The answer is simple, '_Romeo and Juliet', _baka." He said in his haughtytone.

There was a silence, broken by Kurama hitting his head off of his desk.

"Mr. Jaganashi, I will see you at lunch for detention." The teacher said calmly while he looked at Hiei evilly.

"_Kurama what the hell is detention?" _ Kurama stared at Hiei, _"What are you looking at me like that for?" _

"_Hiei," _Kurama thought of the words he should choose, _"detention is, hell basically." _ That seemed to get the picture across to Hiei. _"I can't believe you have gotten a detention already, how will we find the demon now?" _

Hiei doodled pictures of the literature teacher being eaten by a dragon for the rest of the period, the teacher was not happy when he saw them,

"What the heck are these supposed to be! You better have an explanation mister!"

"Yes, that's you being eaten. I'm a good artist aren't I? I captured your ugly face perfec..." Kurama stopped him before he could say anything else and rushed him outside.

"Hiei what caused you to behave like that? You acted so, normal, in algebra."

"I hate that teacher." Was all Hiei had to say.

-Period 3, Advanced History-

"_Hiei please behave in biology." _Kurama worried what Hiei would do next,

"_Biology? History is next." _Hiei replied.

"_WHAT!_ _But Botan said we had all the same classes!"_

"_Guess not, see you later."_ The bell rang and like a normal student Hiei went to history.

Kurama sighed, "Try to keep out of trouble." He then went to biology. "That means that he'll be having biology when I'm having history. I hope we're not dissecting anything." Pictures of Hiei butchering a frog with a knife entered Kurama's head. "I really hope we're not."

Hiei picked a seat next to the window and looked at all the pictures in the room. _'This class might be, boring, is there a class that isn't boring?.' _He thought.

"Class today we will be discussing the art of medieval stories,"The teacher began,

Hiei groaned, _'Not more stories, anything but that. This class sucks.' _

"and how they tell us what life was like. Take demons for example, they're in so many medieval stories yet there is no proof of demonic life in any scientific findings. So why did medieval people write about them?"

Hiei's hand shot up, he'd seen Kurama do that in algebra and the teacher had called on him.

"Um, that wasn't a question for you to answer." The teacher said,

"Yes, but the reason demons appear in history was because they were always having wars with humans until they got locked up in the Makai. That's why there is no bodily proof of them." Hiei grinned, _'Kurama can't pick at me for that.'_

"Alright, name one demon war."

"The Plague." Hiei replied.

"That was not a war."

"It started wars though." _'I hate this teacher, he won't shut up.'_

"But demons didn't cause it. Rats did." _'Shut up, baka.'_

"Yes, demon rats."

The teacher looked at Hiei, "Whatever." _'HA! You baka! I beat you!'_

The teacher did not feel the need to call on Hiei again and Hiei was fine with that.

When he saw Kurama again after class he grinned,

"That teacher was stupid."

"Did you behave?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but he didn't know that demon rats started the plague!"

"Hiei, demon rats didn't start it. Ordinary rats did."

"Whatever."

So what did you think? Was it stupid? Anyway thanks for the back talking idea, keep the ideas coming! Please r r, next chapter is P.E. and how will Hiei survive detention?


	3. Physical Education

1Yay more reviews! Thank you so much for the ideas, I'll see how I can make them fit. I still don't own anything, but someday...

-

Chapter 3 - Physical education-

"_This case is pointless, the demon won't appear and in a place full of humans there's no way we can make him appear."_ Hiei said angrily through telepathy.

"_We just need to have patience, perhaps the demon has impersonated someone other than a teacher, such as the principal." _The demons stopped, why had it not hit them before? The principal had the most power in a school so that would make them the biggest target.

"_Damn! How do we get to the principal?" _

Kurama thought then smiled mischievously, _"Perhaps you're detention wasn't such a bad thing after all."_

Hiei had no time to think about Kurama's words because they had now entered the dreaded gym.

Hiei stared around to where a huge, somewhat evil, looking gym teacher prowled looking for late students. She blew the whistle at Hiei,who was tempted to snatch it,

"Short stuff! You're late!" Hiei stared at the woman who had the gall to speak to him like that.

"Actually we're right on time, miss." Kurama pointed out, taking a seat on the bleachers as the bell rang.

"Hurry up and get changed, you're swimming today." The teacher barked. The students filled into the appropriate locker rooms and began to remove their clothes.

"What's happening Kurama!" Hiei asked, surprised by the behavior of the students.

"P.E. makes you change clothes, we're swimming today so we'll do some yoga first with white shirts on then take them off to go swimming. You do have swimming trunks don't you?"

Hiei pulled out a small pair of light blue trunks.

"I have to wear these _things_!" He said in disgust.

"Oh, most people just wear their suits under so they don't remove all of their clothing..." Kurama let Hiei's mind react before continuing.

Hiei began to redden, "Take off all of my clothes? In public?" He stared at the boys who were now snickering at him.

Kurama nodded as he put his backpack in his storing locker and began to take off his uniform. As he had said he wore an almost black pair of long, concealing trunks that made Hiei's look somewhat dirty. He swung his long crimson hair over his bare shoulder as he put on a loose white shirt with "Meiou School" in big characters on it. Hiei had never seen Kurama in such an outfit,

'_Who knew Kurama actually had arms and legs beneath those clothes?' _Hiei joked to himself.

"I'd put you're shirt on first if I were you." He said. Hiei suddenly remembered his problem at hand.

Hiei shuffled behind Kurama and took off his top and Kurama handed him a shirt. It was not as loose as Kurama's and not as long, _'DAMN!'_ Hiei screamed in his mind.

Kurama opened the locker door to act as another wall as he turned his back to the embarrassed fire demon. To no avail, the boys laughed at Hiei, and laughed and laughed. Even the gym teacher laughed as Hiei came outside. _"I will destroy these humans." _He told Kurama, a evil smile crossed his face as he entered a small room with a soft mat and a TV. The students took their seats and the teacher started a tape. A woman on the TV began some breathing exercises and the class followed. "In, out." She said taking deep breaths.

'_Breath while you can human!' _Hiei snarled. The class was now instructed to take their leg and stretch it over their head. The class did it with ease but Hiei was not used to stretching and fell flat on his face. The students laughed at him, "Ignore them Hiei." Kurama warned.

Hiei muttered something and now tried to place his other leg over his head. He failed and he failed and he failed, now with a red face from falling so often he looked evilly at the TV. No, he was past looking at things evilLy, he was ready to begin his rage of manaical laughter,

" BWAHAHAHA! Now you die!" He launched a kick at the TV. The TV did not seem to be affected by Hiei's kick, this made the demon angry.

"How dare you mock me box!" He punched the TV rapidly till he hit the off switch.

"HA! How dare you try to defeat the almighty Hiei!"

"Thank you for turning the TV off, short stuff, but get yourself in the pool. NOW!" Hiei followed Kurama to the freezing cold pool that had to be at least four feet at the shallowest end, the same height as Hiei. He took off his shirt and embarrassedly shuffled to the pool in his small trunks. Kurama refused laughing his head off with the other students.

"_Damn, Kurama I don't want to go swimming._ _I'm a fire demon dammit!"_

"_Don't worry, it's not too bad. Once you get passed the fact you could drown and that you're swimming in water below 50 degrees it can be quite enjoyable."_

Hiei stared at Kurama and then to the water as the teacher blew the whistle at his ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hiei yelled, launching himself away from the noiseand right into the pool.

"Swim two laps then meet back here!" The teacher commanded. Kurama took long arm strokes and caught up to Hiei who had already jumped about four feet.

"_D-damn Kurama, I hate this." _He snarled in his mind to Kurama. The water's harsh cold bit into Hiei's skin and the chlorine stained his eyes so that they became very blurry.

"I blind!" Hiei splashed around in the pool on the last lap. "This cursed water has blinded me!"

He began to sink, Kurama pulled him up,

"Hiei it's okay you're done now." Hiei opened his stinging eyes, he had completed the two laps, woohoo! The students had now stopped laughing and merely stared at he strange student, the teacher did too.

Now they had to do kicking exercises, Kurama showed Hiei how to correctly hold the side of the pool and how to kick.

'_This is so damn stupid. The teacher is evil, so evil. I shall make her pay...' _Thoughts of punishing the P.E. teacher began to run wild in Hiei's head until Kurama told him P.E. was over.

"We get ten minutes too take a shower and get changed." Kurama led Hiei into the large room with large poles in the middle, each with four shower heads. Kurama turned their's own so the water was nice and warm and gave Hiei some shampoo.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked as it dripped onto his foot.

"Shampoo, put it in your hair to clean the chlorine out." Hiei watched as Kurama lathered his long hair with soap that then became bubbles.

'_Bubbles.' _Hiei said curiously.He began to lather his pointy hair till bubbles came,

'_Bubbles are nice.' _Hiei thought as he eagerly addedmore shampoo to his already bubble laden head. It began to flow into his eyes, ouch.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Hiei screamed, washing out the bubbles as though they were wild, vicious animals. Kurama would have helped but Hiei shot his arms off in all directions making it imposible to get near him.

When all the evil bubbles had been vanquished Hiei got changed (he had dicovered that the bath room stall was the best place to do it, quote "DAMN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THING WAS THERE!")

As they lined up for attendince Hiei played with the teacher's whistle he had 'borrowed' and then left, blowing the whistle in the teacher's ear as he ran out unseen.

"Well that could of gone better." Kurama sighed. Hiei rubbed his sore eyes,

"P.E. is _evil_." Kurama chuckled and Hiei glared at him.

"What class is next? I am very close to ripping out someone's throat."

"That might be bad, next period is..."

-

Cliff hanger! What is the next class? Could it be cooking? Computers? Wood shop? Who knows, not me! Serriously, you know what's better than reviews? MORE REVIEWS! Please review-


	4. Cooking Class

1Hello! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I will see how I can incorporate them into the story.

The chorus idea will be used next chapter just so you know but I am having one problem with it, what should Hiei sing? I have a song I might use but I want to know what the readers would like. In other words, review with songs you'd like Hiei to sing!

-

Chapter 4

"What is the next class Kurama?" Hiei snapped.

"Home Economics." Kurama replied.

Hiei growled, "What the hell is that?"

Kurama sighed, "Cooking, my Mother thought it would be a good idea."

Hiei pounded the nearby locker and scared away a student getting his books, "Damn!"

Kurama led him to the cooking room where there were many ovens and tables.

"Hello class! Today we will be making muffins and cookies!" The teacher grinned.

Hiei growled, "Damn that Spirit World toddler!" Kurama chuckled,

"It's not bad, you get to eat the food you make." Hiei glared at Kurama,

"That's what you said about swimming! Did you see what happened to me?"

Kurama sighed, "I suppose." The class washed their hands and the teacher gave them instructions.

Kurama went to go get the supplies while Hiei looked at the instructions,

"'Add only two eggs' what difference does it make? 'Stir it well' what if I don't want to? 'Leave it in the oven for 10 minutes' why should I? Damn you!" He ripped up the instructions and threw them at a nearby student.

"Hiei I'll make the muffins you can make the cookies alright?" He pulled out a cookie sheet and gave it to Hiei then he gave him the cookie dough. "It's easy, alright? Just cut the cookie dough and put it on the tray then pre-heat the oven and when it's ready put them in. Simplicity itself."

"Whatever." Hiei replied, opening the cookie dough. He sniffed it, "It smells weird." He broke off a piece and ate it.

"Hiei just make the cookies."

"Cookie dough is yummy"

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, make the muffins or something." Hiei replied. He looked at the knife and smiled,

"This could be fun." He took the knife and his eyes gleamed. The nearby students who had been in Hiei's other classes moved quickly out of the way saying things like "Run it's the new kid!".

Hiei eyed the cold dough and in a flash had cut a piece of, sending small pieces onto his face.

He grinned evilly, _'Prepare to die cookie dough!'_. He began to rapidly cut the cookie dough sending many tiny pieces on himself and everyone around him. Kurama groaned as he stirred the muffin mix and began to pre-heat the oven. Kurama got up to go get the muffin pan when Hiei struck.

"The instructions said to add two eggs." He threw two whole eggs into the muffin mix and stirred them in. "And salt, and sugar, and this and that." He threw random items into the mix and then looked at the cookie dough. "Hmm, 'stir it' with eggs or something?" He got butter, eggs, salt and spices and began to scatter them on the pieces of cookie dough and smirked.

"Kurama will be pleased, I followed all the rules." Kurama came back over.

"The oven is ready, Hiei why are you smiling?"

Hiei helped him put the food in the oven, "I did everything right."

Kurama smiled, "Great, we'll find the demon in no time."

The teacher went around inspecting the ovens and he stopped at Kurama and Hiei's.

"Ohh, something smells nice!" The oven dinged that it was done. The teacher pulled out the muffins and cookies and put them to cool.

"I can not wait to taste them Shuichi and Hiei!"

Kurama looked at the food and then gulped. The cookies were a light shade of green and the muffins were lumpy and were beginning to turn a purple color.

"H-Hiei what on Earth did you put in the food?" Kurama whispered in a horrified tone.

"Eggs, salt, sugar, milk, spice, butter. Stuff the instructions said to put in. They look strange."

Kurama slapped his head, "Where are the instructions?"

"I threw them away." Hiei replied, poking one of the muffins with a fork.

"Tell me this isn't happening." Kurama sighed as the teacher came back over.

"Let me try one of those delicious looking treats!" Kurama tried to stop him,

"Sir I really wouldn't do that!"

"Nonsense I'm sure they are fine Shuichi!" He took a 'Hiei Muffin' and ate it. He pulled a face as he spat the muffin into his hand.

"I'll be right back..." He ran to the sink and vomited. After rinsing his mouth clean several times he came back.

"Well it wasn't too bad. Let me try a cookie." He pulled out one of the green cookies and popped it in his mouth. Kurama banged his head off a cooking book as the teacher rushed to the restroom leaving the class alone.

"Hiei why? Why did you do that?" Kurama groaned.

"I was only following the instructions. That teacher must have a weak stomach." He sniffed one of the cookies and ate it.

"It's not that bad." He ate another one. Kurama grimaced. The teacher returned five minutes later looking very pale.

"Good job class," He looked at Hiei who was munching on his cookies and turned paler, "no homework just take your food and go.." He ran back to the restroom as the bell rang.

Hiei bagged his cookies and followed Kurama.

"You were right, that was fun. What's the next class?"

"Chorus." Kurama replied. Hiei grinned as he stuffed his face with muffins,

"What's that?"

"Singing class." Kurama replied.

Hiei spat out his mouthful of disgusting muffins,

"You are joking, right?"

So how was that? Yeah, it sucked but I really wanted to do a cooking class. Anyway what should Hiei sing in chorus? Please review! You may have a Hiei cookie if you do! That is if Hiei is willing to share.


	5. Singing Class

1Thanks for more reviews! I was thinking of using one of Hiei's Japanese songs or even a duet with Kurama You are welcome and thanks for the ideas but I really guess I don't want to put Kurama and Hiei through the pain of singing songs, sorry! I'm just going with the songs I chose before, I hope they're alright. Anyway I hope this chapter is okay, please review! To all of you who reviewed here are your Hiei cookies! hands out Hiei cookies These ones are much better because Kurama forced Hiei to make more, yay!

I don't own any songs used in this chapter.

Chapter 5

"SINGING?" Hiei yelled, his cookies and muffins scattered everywhere and made a sickening splat on the ground.

"Why in hell are you in singing?"

Kurama looked at Hiei's schedule that was also his, "I don't know, that's not one of my classes."

The demons looked at each other,

"_Then that must mean," _Hiei started,

"_That the demon has access to all of the personal files of each student. He can manipulate anyone he wants!"_

"_Damn!" _The demons made their way over to the chorus room.

"_We should move with extreme caution, there is sure to be a demon in here." _ Kurama said as they walked in, Hiei nodded.

The teacher smirked as they came in,

"_Master, they have arrived." _ He said using telepathy. In the principal's office a tall man grinned, as light filtered into the room his demon form could be seen. He grinned evilly as his long claws pressed against two folders that read 'MINNAMINO, SHUICHI' and 'JAGANASHI, HIEI'.

"_Those fools, walking strait into my trap." _ He opened Kurama's school file and went through the papers chuckling.

"_Hiroshi, do your job. Give them hell." _

"_Yes master." _ The demon smirked,

"Let's see how Meiou's greatest student and his friend can handle the new teaching regiments"

He began to laugh viciously, a teacher came inside with coffee.

"Sir, your coffee." He stopped laughing.

"Damn, you ruined my moment"

"Sorry sir." The teacher sighed.

Back in chorus the teacher sneered at Kurama and Hiei,

"You students, lead the class in scales." He grinned evilly as he pointed at Hiei and Kurama.

"_Kurama what the hell are scales?" _Hiei snapped.

"_A measure of singing, 'Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do_'. _Just do it, we have no choice."_

Hiei snarled,

"We are waiting, hurry up!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then unhappily began to sing,

"Do Re Me Fa Sol La Ti Do." They muttered.

"What? Speak up!"

"Do Re Me Fa Sol La Ti Do." They repeated angrily.

"One more time, I couldn't quite hear you!" The demon teacher grinned.

"DO RE ME FA SOL LA TI DO!" The demons practically yelled.

"Good, now chose a song you shall sing in front of the class."

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SING YOU..." Kurama muffled Hiei's cursing.

"What he means is we can't sing, for we have not warmed up in any manner."

"I see, let me fix that. Perform the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. That will help you." He sneered.

Hiei glared at Kurama and he growled,

"_WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"_

Kurama groaned, _"Follow my lead."_

The demons began to perform the childish song, hand movements and all. Hiei felt like killing the demon right then but he couldn't.

"Hahaha! Now chose a song! A duet would be better!"

"As if I'd share my spotlight!" Hiei yelled. Everyone looked at him he had a mad look in his eye.

"Hiei, are you feeling alright?" Kurama asked.

"I feel great! Now hit me!" He smirked as he ran up to the front of the class.

"Oh no." Kurama sighed. The cookies Hiei had been eating had caused him to become sugar-high, _very _sugar-high.

Hiei kicked open the window and pulled a cd from his uniform. He inserted the cd and as the music began a immense amount of cherry blossoms fluttered in as if on cue. The beginning was slow and Hiei held his kantana (which he had kept hidden) like a microphone.

"Oh," He started looking up bringing his sword close to his mouth.A peppy tune began and Kurama sank into his seat. Hiei began to sing with a high pitch voice,

"I brushed against those freckles that I hated so,

Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you."

It's heavy, the love that I would share for you," Everyone wondered who he could be talking about as Hiei continued to dance. The cherry blossoms began to surround Hiei as he jumped on the teacher's desk.

"But it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube, yum!

Now the little pain sitting in my heart

Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now.

Those silly horoscopes, I

Guess I can't trust them after alllllll" He drew out the last note causing some of the students to shriek.

"If we could get further away, woowooo,

I wonder what it would be like,...?

Yay!

I'd be so happy

Inside my heartttt." More shrieks as Hiei began to run along the desks of the students. Kurama hid his face in a book.

"All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.

And tonight I thought,

I'd just be sitting in my sorrow.

And now I must wonder why.

What did it really mean to you?

I just can't see it anymore!

I just can't see it anymore...

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh!" He swung his kantana down quickly and made a peace sign.

"Thank you!" The teacher was flabbergasted and Kurama groaned, _'He sang alright.'_

Hiei came back to Kurama now totally un-sugar-high.

"Happy, fox?" He muttered. Kurama grinned,

"You did fine. Why do you keep that cd with you?"

Hiei blushed, "None of your business!"

"_Hiroshi! Did you succeed?"_

"_Master..I believe the demons have laid a challenge for us..."_ He fainted.

Kurama and Hiei grinned, _"That demon was no match for you Hiei. Who knew you could sing so well?"_

Hiei sneered as the bell rang, "Just don't go telling those other bakas about it, or I'll wring your neck."

That was fun to write but how was it? The song was "Freckles" from Rourouni Kenshin and I thought it might be fun to have Hiei sing it. I'm sorry if it was bad. Please review! What'll the next class be? Don't forget your Hiei cookies!


	6. Biology

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you will continue your patronage to my story!

You asked for it and here it is, Hiei in biology uncut, evil and no Kurama! How horrible, no Kurama, he is my favorite, but this will hopefully make it funnier! Sorry it took so long to update, if anyone even cares. I like froggies so I am not going to go into much detail about it being dissected.

As you know I don't own Yu yu Hakusho.

Chapter Six

The two demons walked down the cluttered hall.

"So, I have history next, that must mean you are going to biology." Kurama said.

"Yeah, what is it anyway? Sounds stupid, but it can't be worse than chorus." Hiei replied grumpily.

"It is the study of living things, mostly by dissecting them."

Hiei smirked and Kurama could easily guess what was racing through the fire demon's head, he groaned.

"Dissecting, eh? That does mean cutting things up doesn't it?" Hiei's eyes seem to light up.

"Yes," Kurama led Hiei to the biology room. "Hiei, you already have detention next so please don't do anything that could be classified as strange, alright?"

"Strange? What have I ever done that could be called strange?"

Kurama groaned as the bell rang, "Just act like a human, please." Kurama walked off and Hiei scoffed as he walked into the room.

'_That fox! Why the hell should I act like a human?' _ He took a seat near the back.

"Class, today we will be dissecting frogs because someone released all of the other animals. Please get your tools from the shelf."

Hiei smirked as he got dissecting implement. He rolled the scalpel around in his hands and grinned.

He received a cold frog and drove his scalpel through it. It made a stomach churning noise that made Hiei grin wider.

"Mr. Jaganashi! Please wait for instructions!" The teacher yelled.

Hiei growled under his breath and stopped. He studied the specimen as the teacher spoke. Finally the teacher gave the 'okay' and Hiei ripped into the frog like a wolf to a lone sheep. He quickly moved around inside, uncovering...things. Pieces flew all over his face and in an instant he had completely destroyed the frog. The class stared at him, their eyes were wide.

"What are you looking at! I followed the instuctions!" Hiei growled.

The turned away, very afraid. He looked at the innards and sorted through them. The teacher came up to him with a roll of paper towels.

"While I am thrilled you were so eager to complete the assignment you made a horrible mess," He pointed to the floor where there were assorted pieces of frog. "you will clean it up." He handed Hiei the roll. Hiei did not move, _'Why should I you piece of trash?' _He thought.

"NOW!" The teacher said sternly. Hiei kneeled down and began to clean the floor. When the teacher turned around Hiei threw his scalpel at his back, luckily for the teacher he dropped his pencil and bent down just in time to avoid the scalpel racing towards him. Instead it drove through the window and into a nearby tree where it then fell to the ground and was left in the street. Much car honking resulted which made Hiei angry.

"Damn you!" He muttered. He scrubbed furiously.

In history Kurama stared out into the street from the window, apparently something had fallen into the street causing a small accident. A small car had stopped right in front of it and a large delivery truck had swerved and was now blocking the entire street.

'_I hope Hiei had nothing to do with that.' _Kurama sighed. He had tried contacting Hiei using telepathy but the fire demon would not respond. _'I hope he is behaving.'_ Little did the kitsune know that it had been Hiei who had caused a 20, 000 ton lorry to block off a road and that Hiei was not behaving. Nonetheless he continued listening to the teacher, praying Hiei was not killing anyone.

Hiei was now back to his old tricks of doodling pictures of the biology teacher being eaten by _two_ dragons. After cleaning the mess that teacher had made Hiei complete an observation worksheet! It asked many questions like: "How long is the femur?", how was Hiei supposed to know what a femur was! After that Hiei had to wash his scalpel which had been thrown out the window. Hiei had to explain why the scalpel was lying in the street then he had to go get it.

"How on Earth did it get outside!" The teacher yelled.

"It was possessed by a spirit and jumped." Hiei replied calmly. Well the teacher did not believe it so as punishment Hiei had to wash the entire class's implements.

'_Why clean them? They are just going to get dirty again!'_ Hiei snarled. Finally the dreadful class was over and now instead of rushing off to lunch Hiei had a small 20 minute detention. Kurama told him where to go.

"At least it is only 20 minutes, you will still be able to eat lunch. I'll save you a spot. Please be cautious, Hiei."

So Kurama left Hiei to face the dreaded detention, _alone._

So how was that? I hope it was alright, I know biology was an highly anticipated subject so I hope it was okay. Please review, how will Hiei survive detention?


	7. Detention

Hi, thanks for the reviews. I have not updated in ages so I'm sorry but I'm going to try and focus on this story a bit more because the others ones are almost done. Please review, I have decided to do this in Hiei's POV because once again Kurama is not here, I hope it works out okay.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

Hiei's POV

Damn that toddler! I walked down to the room Kurama called 'detention', damn everything! If I could just see that second period teacher again I'd...Look it's the second period teacher! Yes, he is walking...walking...I'll stick my foot out...PLOP! Yes he fell! Kurama said I couldn't kill anyone but tripping is fine. Oh, he's mad, he looks like a tomato. Yum.

Where am I going you ask? Well, baka, I'm going to the damn detention you gave me! DAMN YOU!

Running now, safe! I will take that seat in the back, yes, the back. Hmm, someone has written on the desk: "SKOOL SUCKS!" Yes, I will write on the desk too! "DETENTION BITES A.." Oh crap the teacher is asking what I'm doing. I'm exploring my personal space mortal! Yes...walk away. He's calling someone, a counselor? What the hell is that? Oh well I think I shall write more: "KUWABARA IS A STUPID CARROT" "SWEET SNOW FOR LIFE" Yay. Sweet snow..hungry.

I still have cookies! Chomp...crunch...chop...owch, I bit my tounge.

Hmm, sugar..pumping in my veins...WHOOHOOO!

I do believe I am what they call "sugar high", yay. Hmm, another tune? Let's see...HAMTARO!

Yes! A song from Hamtaro!

"It's Hamtaro time! Ham-tar-o! Little hamsters big adventures! Ticki ticki kush kush! HAMTARO!" Man, I need to learn the lyrics.

The teacher is asking why I am singing hamster songs. Well duh, Hamtaro rocks! I watch his show everyday! No! You didn't hear that, I don't! I don't love Pikachu!

Pikachu, he's so cute, little mouse thingie. DAMN YOU SUGAR! YOU ARE RELEASING EVIL THOUGHTS!

Evil, yes I am. Just the other day I rescued Kuwabara's cat from a tree, the little kitty thanked me by scratching me so I conveniently dropped it on Yusuke's head, that was fun. Kurama said it was animal cruelty, well he would because he's a kitsune. Oh, Fruits Basket is here!

Cute little Yuki-rat, Kyo really should eat him being he is a cat...

Teacher says no reading in detention, but I wanna read Fruits Basket! Noooo!

Fine, I will draw. Paper..pencil... eraser...pencils are sharp. I will test their sharpness. Woosh, they fly fast. Damn the teacher ducked, dumb ducker-er teacher.

Doodle...doodle, Kuwabara is being hit by a truck! Look at the pretty blood, now for Yusuke! Damn the car missed...strange. Look Keiko is slapping Yusuke for not being hit by the car! The teacher is evaluating my work...he says I have problems. DAMN YOU!

Fine I'll sit here...and stare at you! He is staring back, he is sooooo ugly. He isn't blinking or moving, he must be dead! Yay! No he sneezed, damn. A counselor is here, what is my problem?

I'm in detention that's what it is! What happened in my past? I got thrown from a big floating world because I was a fire boy. Then I joined bandits and got a fake eye. Then I escaped Makai and found a kitsune called Kurama...blah this is boring! She is leaving, my time is almost done!

Look a straw. Look paper. Hmm, my brain is thinking. BINGO! I always wanted to say that. I am chewing the paper...putting it in the straw...aiming...teacher down!

Yay! Detention is over! Now I'm going to kill Kurama for not helping me! Off to lunch I go!

Hiei suddenly awoke.

"What the!" He looked around the room.

"Mr. Jaganashi detention is over." The teacher said.

'_I must have been dreaming.' _Hiei thought. He left for lunch.

"That was weird." He muttered, detention seems to bring out odd sides in people...

Well yeah, that's it. Boring and weird I know but it's something. Lunch is next, please review.


	8. A short break for lunch

1I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thanks to non flamers for reviews!

Chapter 8

Hiei walked slowly down the halls to the cafeteria, he stretched his arms, he had just awoken from his dream in detention and was still half asleep. He growled to himself as he opened the doors to the cafeteria. He silently used his jagan under his bandana to find Kurama. He walked up to the kitsune, cutting in the lunch line. Hiei glared at Kurama and Kurama sighed,

"How did it go?" He asked, picking up a lunch tray and handing another one to Hiei.

"Hn, what do you think?" Hiei growled, taking the large platter and examining it.

"Why are you in the back of the line? You got out twenty minutes ago, you should have gotten your food by now." Hiei muttered.

"Yes," Kurama replied in a quiet town, "I went to check up on the principal." He held his tray out to the lunch lady who dropped some 'food' onto his tray. Hiei glared at the woman as she let his food slide with a 'splat'. He grimaced,

"Is _this _supposed to be food?" He growled, poking the meat with his fork.

The woman gave him a sneer, "Watch it little boy!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and was prepared to stab her with his fork but Kurama quickly pulled him away.

"So, what were you able to learn fox?" Hiei muttered, ignoring his lunch as was Kurama.

"He is indeed an imposter," Kurama muttered, "and there is something else strange about him."

Hiei looked up with interest,

"What is that?" The fire demon asked, careful no one else could hear them.

"Students who go into his office come out shrouded in a strange aura and act as though they have been brainwashed." The kitsune replied, his eyes darting about for any suspicious behavior.

Hiei smirked, "Perhaps this won't be so boring after all."

Kurama sighed, "Still, as long as the other teachers believe him to be the principal we can do nothing. We have to get him alone."

Kurama noticed how sleepy Hiei looked,

"Hiei, you didn't use your Dragon of the Darkness Flame on anyone did you?" He asked.

Hiei snorted, "No, I fell asleep in detention."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "You fell asleep? That is not normal, especially for one such as yourself."

Hiei growled, "Are you inferring that I allowed the enemy to make me sleep?"

Kurama looked at him, "You must admit, it is unusual."

"It was boring that's why I fell asleep!" Hiei yelled. Kurama sighed,

"Did you notice anything unusual about the classroom or maybe the teacher?"

"The teacher hardly moved when he was at his desk, like his was a statue." Hiei growled.

"Or a puppet." Kurama added. Hiei folded his arms over his chest.

"You _might _be right, but still, all we know is that the demon can manipulate people."

Kurama nodded, "But still the question remains; why did he choose Meiou school instead of Sarayashiki Jr. High, where Yusuke and Kuwabara attend school?"

Hiei shrugged, "I don't know, there must be a reason unless the demon is just stupid."

Kurama shook his head slightly, "I doubt that, he seems to have a plan already in action. But what?"

Hiei growled, "We are no further ahead then when we started really."

Kurama sighed as the bell rang for the next period.

"We will have to keep our eyes open Hiei, with only a few periods left the demon is sure to make his move."

Hiei nodded as the walked off to their next period, art.


	9. Art

1Thanks for all your reviews! I had writer's block so hope I hope this chapter is alright.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 9

The two demons walked sullenly down the halls. With the end of the day drawing near demons would be almost guaranteed to be imposter teachers.

"_Hiei,"_ Kurama looked over at the fire demon. _"I am positive that a demon will be here. Please, refrain from doing anything rash. There are mortal lives in danger." _

Hiei growled to himself, _"I know fox. But should it come down to it I will flee from no battle." _ He replied. The art room door now lay ahead of them, it emitted a demonic aura.

"_Hn, are they trying to intimidate us with thier pathetic aura?" _ Hiei sneered as they entered. The room had an overwhelming scent of paint that seemed to block out the aura. Hiei stumbled inside, it would take him a minute or two to adapt to the smell.

"_It is indeed more overpowering than it has been in previous days, as though it has it's own demonic presence." _ Kurama said, Hiei could only nod as Kurama found a seat furthest away from the smell. The teacher walked in moments later, a rather tall man with greying hair. His cruel eyes became slits at the sight of the two demons. The class was none the wiser that their teacher was a blood thirsty demon and began to take out what they would need for class. Of course, today they would be painting. The teacher smirked.

"Class, please go get your painting supplies while I prepare your assignment." He said in a sardonic voice. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the demon imposter as he followed Kurama who began to fill their palette with as little paint as possible. It did indeed posses a demonic aura but it was very weak. Kurama got water and two paintbrushes as well as the painting assignment. Strangely, the paint began to lose it's strong scent and it's demonic energy began to subside. Kurama and Hiei looked at it,

"_It appears to have become normal paint again." _ Kurama said.

"_Yes, but why and for how long?" _Hiei growled.

"_I do not know but it would probably be best to finish the assignment first." _ Kurama dipped the brush in the strange paint and began to follow the guidelines for the assignment. They had a paper with numbers and each number represented a color, all they had to do was fill in the spaces with the correct color. Easy right? Perhaps not for a fire demon whom had never seen such odd tools. Sure, he had seen Gama's paintbrushes long ago in the Dark Tournament, but these brushes were different. It seemed as though it never wanted to stay in Hiei's hand for long and jumped out to fall on the floor several times.

Hiei growled, _"This brush is cursed!" _He prepared to throw it across the room when he felt something cold run across his back.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Hiei!" A girl gasped. Hiei's shirt back was now painted a dark green color, looking even worse than the pink uniform. Hiei growled angrily, preparing to shout at the foolish girl before Kurama quickly stopped him.

"Calm yourself, Hiei. They are merely trying to aggravate you." Kurama whispered. Hiei grunted and tried painting again. He dabbed the brush in the black and began to color in every space.

"Hiei! You have to follow the color guide!" Kurama sighed.

"These colors are putrid, black is the only one that belongs in my picture." He said coldly.

"You have to follow the instructions!" Kurama showed Hiei how each number had a corresponding color. Hiei growled and folded his arms over his chest.

"What an idiotic class." He spat.

Over the class period minutes Hiei obtained the colors: blue, yellow, purple, white and brown to his uniform due to the paintbrush that seemed to be alive. He could not put up with the insolent brush any longer and plotted it's course straight into the teacher's face. He dabbed it in every color and smirked, Kurama sighed, knowing he could not stop the determined fire demon. Yet in a way he didn't even want to. As the class was let out the teacher began to walk around, pretending to inspect papers. Hiei aimed the brush as he would a sword and threw it skillfully. It landed smack in the middle of the demon teacher's face causing him to groan and fall back stunned. The paint seemed to attack him for he ran out screaming. Hiei smirked before he remembered he was now a walking rainbow. As they left the room the demonic aura seemed to seep back, it lurked behind the demons like a shadow, waiting to attack...

Thus the result of writer's block. Please review.


	10. Wood Shop, Part 1

1Thanks for the reviews! This chapter came out quite quickly, hope it's okay.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 10

Hiei growled. They were in the restroom, Hiei was washing the paint off his shirt. He began to surround his body in his fiery aura, the water began to evaporate quickly, but not quick enough. Both demons picked up a human aura and Hiei angrily shut off his flame. He was still wet and non to pleased about it.

"_Kurama," _He growled, _"How am I supposed to get dried now?"_

"_The hand dryer." _ Kurama pointed to a small white box hanging on the wall with a silver pipe coming out and a button.

"_What the hell is that?" _ Hiei sneered and looked at the contraption. He jabbed his finger at the button, the machine roared on sending out large gusts of heat. Hiei jumped back startled. Kurama walked up to him.

"_As you are now aware, it produces hot air to dry your hands. It could dry your shirt." _ Hiei growled at the kitsune. He watched as the air bolted off. He crouched down slightly and pressed the button again, the hot air ran down his back. Students snickered at him till he shot them cold glares and got up.

"Let's get out of here." He growled, walking out. Kurama chuckled slightly at student's faces and walked out to Hiei.

"What class is next fox?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Wood shop." Kurama replied seriously, leading him to the wood room.

The demon aura from the art room now swept under the door, both demons froze.

"_The energy, it followed us." _Kurama said, a sharp tone to his voice.He opened the door quickly but the aura had melded into the room.

"_Damn, it's vanished again." _Hiei snapped, looking around the room. It had many strong tables, each with tools such as saws and hammers and other sharp tools. The teacher actually appeared to be a human. He had no demonic energy and had a relatively tall figure, like your average man. His hair was a combed down black and he wore a suit and glasses. He began to read from a paper in his hand,

"You will find wood on your desk, make anything you wish today and it will be graded on craftsmanship." His voice was fast and cold. He walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, one eye still seemed to be focused on the demons at the back.

Hiei looked at the desk, grabbing the saw quickly. Kurama watched Hiei hack away at the wood, no shape seemed to be coming from his work. Kurama began to sketch on the wood what he wanted to make. Or so it seemed, both demons were silently investigating the room and everything about it. No demon energy to be found.

"_They must be toying with us." _ Hiei sneered, the wood began to break as he chopped at it.

"_Perhaps, best to stay on our guard." _ Kurama began to use another saw and cut out the basic outline of his project.

Hiei's wood finally cracked and he looked at it, scowling.

The teacher watched them, he knew what they were doing, searching for demon energy. He smirked, pushing his glasses further up to his eyes. He looked over at the other students, their faces became still and their eyes were clouded. The teacher grinned wickedly,

"_Awake my puppets..."_

A cliffhanger. Hope part one was alright even though it was pretty short. Please review.


	11. Wood Shop, Part 2

This chapter took forever, sorry about the lack of updates!

I don't own YYH

-

The strange teacher suddenly appeared in front of Kurama and Hiei's desk. He examined their work while pushing his sharp glasses further up once more.

"Excellent craftsmanship . . ." He muttered, looking to Kurama. "I'm afraid I don't know your name." He gave a faint smirk.

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly, "Thank you, _sir._"

Hiei growled under his breath and glared at the man. _"Let's take him now." _Hiei glanced to Kurama.

The kitsune shifted his gaze back to the wood in his hands, the teacher still loomed over them. He suddenly raised his head to look at him again,

"Sir, if I may ask, why is our teacher absent today? He seemed in fine health yesterday and he always tells us when he's going to be in a meeting." He asked cooly.

The substitute flinched, "Yes well I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Hiei gritted his teeth, a strange presence seemed to have spread over the room and then suddenly vanish.

"_He lowered his guard to your startling comments." _Hiei smirked.

Kurama nodded and watched as the sub retreated back to his desk. _"Indeed, keep your eyes open, who knows what he's planning."_

Hiei scoffed, _"As if I need to worr-"_ He was cut off.

"_Hiei?"_ Kurama looked over to him. He instantly jumped out of his seat, his arm lashing over to where he kept the seed for the rosewhip.

Hiei stumbled over his own chair holding his head. A boy swinging a bat newly fashioned from wood smirked broadly, though his eyes were dull.

Hiei regained his composure and drew his blade quickly. He shook his head and sneered, "Try that again you little-" A block of wood connected with Hiei's head once more causing him to falter.

Kurama narrowed his eyes into a loathsome glare, the students had all been possessed by demonic energy.

"Coward! Do you need humans to fight your battle!" Hiei growled.

'_He must be cloaking their movements with his energy,' _Kurama thought, _'That's why we can't sense their presence before they attack." _

A blow into his back sent Hiei slashing backwards, almost beheading the possessed teen. The sub smirked and came forward,

"Can't do that Hiei!" He laughed, his eyes now shone red and his hair began to grow pale. "Don't want to hurt an innocent student!"

Hiei sneered, "Damn you."

"Using human shields, a foolish tactic." Kurama muttered.

The puppet-master glared at him, "You don't intimidate me fox, and neither do you," He glanced at Hiei and grinned slightly, "He-who-can't-dodge-wood."

Hiei sneered, his eyes gleamed with fury, "I'll flay you, wretched coward!" He dove for the puppeteer but the demon slid away into the body of students.

"That clumsy metal can't harm me." He replied in a bored tone, blowing strands of hair from his face. "Let my puppets deal with you." He flicked his wrist and the students advanced to Hiei in a zombie-like way.

Kurama looked around the room, "Hiei, don't move." He yelled quickly. Hiei turned to glance at Kurama but suddenly the room was swirling in mist. Hiei spat and backed away, _"Kurama, you don't plan to fight like a coward do you?"_

"_Of course not." _The kitsune replied, Hiei could not tell his location. _"Just distract the puppets, they're still coming for you."_

Hiei jumped out of the way of a flying block, _"I can see that." _He replied, continuing to dodge the flying pieces of wood.

The puppet-master smirked, "This won't take long, the fox's mist is useless." He laughed to himself as he walked backwards away from Hiei and the puppets. He suddenly bumped into someone,

"I would not say that . . ." Kurama whispered to him, his voice harsh with controlled anger.

The demon turned to run away, hoping to escape from the kitsune. He crashed into another, smaller, form,

"Who knew," Hiei smirked, "That mist cleared your puppets minds, you're alone now."

The demon gulped and fell to his back, Kurama and Hiei now towered over him.

"Shall we finish him?" Hiei asked coldly.

"No, let's see what we can learn first." Kurama replied.

Hiei nodded and glared at the puppet-master, "Tell us everything you know . . ."

-

Not the best but hopefully there's going to be more chapters coming soon


	12. Computers Part 1

1Wow, it's been ages since the last update. I'm really bad x.x; Sorry!

I don't own YYH.

-

The puppet-master lay on his back terrified, his glasses had slid all the way off his nose and lay cracked under Hiei's boot.

"I-I don't know anything." He muttered.

Hiei sneered, "Liar." He pointed his blade to the demon's throat. "I'll slice you in two!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Be wise imposter, tell us what you know."

The puppet-master gulped, "A-alright...At the end of the day, my lord intends to ambush and destroy you. He's possessing as many teachers as possible, there's no hope for your escape." He gave a malicious smirk.

Hiei spat, "Coward, you're hiding something."

The demon shook his head roughly, "I swear upon my very soul."

Kurama sighed, the passing period bell breaking the tension in the room. "There's nothing we can do now, Hiei." He pointed to the wood shop students awakening. "School's nearly over, we'll fight his lord soon enough." He cast the demon a cruel look.

Hiei sheathed his blade and concealed it, "Hn, the sooner the better. This charade has taken it's toll on my nerves."

Kurama nodded, he'd be glad to have the school return to normal. "Computer Literacy is next."

The demon smirked, picking himself up and returning to his human guise. "Enjoy your remaining time boys, and try to avoid any viruses."

Hiei scowled and followed Kurama out the door and down the hall,_ "That moronic fool! If his lord is anything like him, we'll be able to crush him within a moment!"_

Kurama sighed, _"They're all using humans as shields, I think we might have a harder time then first expected."_

Hiei shot an anxious glance at Kurama, _"Don't think like a mortal, we've faced much more talented opponents."_

Kurama shrugged, "Just be careful." He whispered, entering the stuffy computer lab.

Hiei instantly pulled a face, the scent of electricity burning and the lack of air made him slightly dizzy. "What form of torture is this?" He spat.

Kurama took a seat on a swivelling chair, "They're computers, it takes time getting used to them."

Hiei glared at the black box, "It's disgusting."

Kurama smirked, "Now now, it's not _that _bad."

Hiei slowly took a seat, the chair tilted back and forth. "This chair is broken." He stated.

Kurama shook his head, "It's supposed to do that." He pressed the center button on the hard drive and started his computer.

Hiei twirled in the chair a moment before following Kurama's lead and pressing the button. He jumped when the screen suddenly snapped into life.

Kurama couldn't help chuckling, "Don't worry, it won't bite."

Hiei's cursing was blocked out when the teacher entered the room, he seemed normal enough. _"No demonic aura this time." _

Kurama nodded, _"This must be what the puppet-master meant, be careful, these computer's are probably rigged."_

The teacher glanced around the class, he seemed edgy. "You have free range today, use anything to gather information on your projects." He handed Hiei a page of sloppy instructions, not even bothering to explain anything.

Kurama filled Hiei in as he started up the search engine on Hiei's computer, "We're writing historical essays, you take information from the internet and put it into your own words."

Hiei sighed, "I hate this stuff." He remembered the History class he'd had earlier and typed in 'Plague'.

After a moment tons of links appeared on the screen, "Download Technical Viruses." Hiei muttered. "Sounds good enough." He clicked on the blue characters.

The link lead him to a strange looking website, "Download...10 complete." Hiei read.

Kurama froze, "Hiei, you're not allowed to download anything."

Hiei sighed, "I'm following the instructions. It's about viruses."

Kurama remained quiet for a long moment, before rubbing his temples. "Oh gods..."

-

Hiei's gotten the school into some trouble it seems! Hope to be updating soon n.n


	13. All Things Must End

1Errm, so I haven't updated in ages, sorry ;-; Truth is, I got really bored with the story, hehehe ; So, I'm going to finish it in this chapter, sorry again for all the waiting and hating xD

YYH is not mine, nor is anything else that might be mentioned, because if it was the series would still be running...If only it could be like Inuyasha or Yuugioh and have like four hundred episodes ;3 I miss Kurama -cries-

----

Kurama looked intensely at Hiei's computer; the download was proceeding at an alarming rate. _'And we used to complain about how slow these blasted things loaded.' _ Kurama thought bitterly.

He tried closing the download window, but to no avail. Suddenly, with a low beeping sound the computer screen began to flicker, thousands of pop-up flooding every inch. Hiei arched an eyebrow, "Well, this is useful, I'm so sure a free vacation to the Carribean will help with these projects." He said haughtily.

Kurama could have whacked him one across the head.

In an instant, chaos had engulfed the classroom. Every computer linked to Hiei's had shut down and wouldn't reboot. The teacher seemed on the verge of tears, staring at his personal computer until he sank to his knees. "My beautiful machine!" He screamed.

Hiei crossed his arms, "How pathetic, the stupid compatoor destroyed itself and he mourns it."

Kurama groaned, "The _computer _didn't do that, **you **did."

"I only did what you told me to do!" Hiei yelled. "This damn school is getting on my nerves, if this demon we're after doesn't blast it to pieces then I will!"

The teacher walked over to them, looking like a sad lost soul clutching at his keyboard.

"Principal...Go...Now..." He spluttered, pointing to the door.

Hiei threw his arms up, "Fine! It'll give me a chance to finish this once and for all!"

Kurama hid his face from the eyes of his disturbed classmates and ushered Hiei out the door. He made his way down the hall, mumbling something about dealing with a child.

The frustration building in Hiei was about ready to explode, his shrouded third eye burning a hole through his bandana. But at least now he could crush that wretch of a demon without anymore hesitation.

"Kurama, I don't care if your little human school is on the edge of the border to hell, next time get Yusuke or the idiot to help you." He hissed.

Kurama really couldn't help but chuckle, "But the uniform suits you so well."

Hiei gritted his teeth, "It'll suit you even better when I ram it down your throat."

Kurama flicked his hand, signaling Hiei to be quiet. The jaganashi glowered at him but complied.

The door ahead of them was considerably darker in aura than the surrounding ones, even the window of it seemed ready to shatter.

"_Please, do come in boys." _ A sickly cool voice penetrated their minds with telepathy. The door they'd just been studying swung open with a loud creak.

Hiei stormed into the room, creating a blade from thin air. "Prepare to die fool!" He sneered.

The principal's secretary, who had opened the door, stared at Hiei with a fearful expression, "Are...You here for counseling?" She asked, backing away slowly.

Kurama rushed in, "Yes, yes that's right!" He said quickly, patting Hiei's head, "He's here to talk with the principal about his appointment, but he's perfectly harmless, like a chiuaua really. Just having a bit of problems...With computers." The kitsune chuckled awkwardly.

"Like a what!" Hiei snarled but Kurama pushed him away, leaving the secretary to watch the yapping teenager try to struggle free.

"Be more careful, we're still surrounded by humans!" Kurama scolded once they were outside of the real principal's office.

Hiei glared at him, "Shut up or I'll bite you...Chiuaua..." He grumbled, kicking in the principal's door.

Inside everything appeared normal, all neat and tidy. The large swivel chair was turned so that its back faced the two entering demons; it was like something out of a Godfather Kurama thought.

Hiei, not giving a care about wether the before them was being overly cliche, he jumped on the tidy desk and kicked the swivel chair around. "Face me you bastard!"

"You ruined the moment idiot!" A surprisingly high voice cried. Kurama recognized the man in the chair as the real principal, but his eyes were rolled into his head and his mouth was agape. Inside the mouth was a small gremlin that seemed thoroughly disappointed. He was perhaps six inches tall, dressed in a black suit with blonde hair in a braid. Kurama also thought he looked like something he'd seen off television, he just couldn't remember what.

Hiei snorted, "Oh how terrifying. A short-assed fairy."

The gremlin gave a high-pitched roar, "Who you calling short, shrimp-boat!" Now Kurama knew who this gremlin was imitating.

"I understand now," He said in his usual 'I've figured everything out in less time than you could make a sandwich' tone of voice. "You're just like the puppet master; you're a coward. You hide behind personas and other people, trying to make yourself seem more intimidating. But all it makes you is weaker."

Hiei ignored Kurama, "Shrimp! Look who's talking, little pixie!"

The gremlin squealed, diving out of the principal's mouth and at Hiei's, "I'll eat your brain!"

Hiei caught the tiny monster and squeezed him until his beady eyes looked about ready to pop. This reminds me of a scene a long, long time ago, can you recall it?

"Uncle, uncle!" The gremlin cried.

Hiei growled, "I'm not your uncle idiot!" He threw the little creature onto the desk and stepped on him, grinding him into a stack of papers.

Kurama could have sweatdropped, it was hard to believe he and Hiei had jumped through hoops for over seven hours just to finally meet their foe and squash him. "What a colossal waste of energy." He sighed, rubbing his temples again. He was going to grow old because of things like this...Well, older.

Hiei was busy taping the gremlin to a stapler and took no notice as Kurama pulled out his communicator,

"Koenma-sama, we've apprehended the, err, villain." He said, watching Hiei struggle with paperclips.

The child ruler grinned, "Excellent!" He chirped, "I knew I could count on you Kurama! Bring him to Reikai as soon as school let's out!" With that he broke their connection.

When school finally did let out, after what seemed like a lifetime, Kurama and Hiei took the duct-taped nuisance into Spirit World custody.

"The school should quickly return to normal without him there now." Koenma said as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room, still snickering at Hiei's uniform.

"What about the other demons that were there?" Kurama asked.

Koenma shook his head, "They were all minor demons, the border patrols will quickly get them back where they belong."

Hiei slumped into a chair, "I can't believe I went through all that crap for nothing."

Yusuke grinned, "Hey, it wasn't for nothing! It gave us some entertainment!"

The fire demon drew his sword, "Let's see how entertained you are as I hang your insides as tasteful wall ornaments!"

Koenma sighed and looked pityingly at Kurama, "How did you stand him so long?"

The kitsune shrugged, and with a sly smirk, "I suppose it was just the thought of him learning what it was like to live as a human for a day. Because he had his fair share of high school troubles."

THE END

Yaaay, it's over! Aren't you chuffed? I'll see about trying to write some more fanfictions, under a new penname, but high school's a pain, yeah? Well, thanks to everyone who saw this story to it's end, and remember, if you believe your principal to be possessed by a Godfather wannabe gremlin version of Edward Elric, please seek immediate help. Thank you and good night! ;3


End file.
